A Change of Sex?
by chichirichick
Summary: Okay, warning: I probably was on some illegal substance while writing Little knowest by the boys, Heero is actually a person of the female kind. When She starts PMSing, and getting cramps, Sally has to come in to explain... good luck!
1. Default Chapter

It had now officially become the weirdest thing ever to grace our house. Heero has, since this morning, been curled in a ball on his bed, groaning. Though he has been complaining quietly to himself, everyone in the house has see him and knows about his condition. I was the first, this morning, but I did my regular walk-by the ex-wing pilot's open door. There he was, still in his pajamas (which, in itself, is unlike him, since at that point it was nine in the morning), curled in the tightest fetal position I have ever been witness to in my life.

I was tempted to talk to him, but instead, I knew he'd keep his "vow of silence" and curl tighter into his ball. I decided to consult Quatre on Heero's condition.

"I have no idea," he said, shrugging. "Perhaps he ate something bad. I did hear Duo chanting about Heero having to eat that cheese in the refrigerator, and if I remember correctly, it was quite rancid."

"Could be..." I said quietly, leaning against the wall in my usual spot.

Duo came bounding in. "Have you two see what's up with Hee-chan?" We both nodded, watching as Duo sucked in a lot of air to say something, but suddenly stopped, probably forgetting whatever he had to say. "It sounds like some one's given him a good kick between the legs!"

We all twitched, thinking of the pain associated with that. "One would hope not. Duo, did you make him eat that cheese out of the fridge yesterday?" Quatre was now probing, trying to find out what was wrong with our comrade.

"Nope. He gave me this evil look, like was going to kill me, and then stomped off." Duo shrugged. "He might have eaten it while I wasn't around..."

"I doubt he'd be stupid enough," I finally put in a comment.

The phone rang.

I walked over to it, picking up the receiver slowly. "Hello?"

"Trowa, it's Sally, is Heero there?"

"Hmm..." My face twisted slightly. "He's a little incapacitated."

"What?"

"He's been curled up on his bed since this morning. He won't move."

"Oh..." I could hear her suppressing a small amount of laughter. "Trowa, why don't you just bring the phone to him anyway and give it to him? I really need to speak with him."

"Of course." I walked with the cordless phone to Heero's room, walking in. He opened his eyes to look at me but said nothing. "It's Sally." I placed the phone to his ear, him slowly moving his hand to hold it in place. He stared at me. "I'll go," I said quickly and left the room, finally taking the hint of what the staring meant.

I stood outside his door for a while, listening to the murmurs of his speech. After a few moments it stopped, and I thought it safe to step back into Heero's room. He had changed positions slightly, now not so curled up. "Are... are you okay?"

He didn't reply, but shut his eyes, almost as if he wanted to block me out. I felt my stomach turn slightly at the thought of that. Suddenly the door opened behind me, hitting me slightly. "Oh, Jesus, Trowa, I'm sorry!" Sally laughed lightly at me floundering around from the hit.

I regained my balance and looked at the floor. "It's fine."

"Hey, there, Heero," she said softly, smiling all the while.

He opened his eyes and a look of calm swept over his face, but no smile.

"Trowa, would you mind?"

"Oh, no," I said quickly, dying of even more embarrassment. "I'll leave you two alone."

--

Heero was now walking around the house, seeming perfectly alright since this morning. He still seems to be taking it easy, but hasn't been stuck in anything close to a fetal position after Sally had left. Presently, he is sitting in the living room watching a video with Duo. I decided to walk to the couch and join them, tired of being reclusive in the corner with my book.

I let myself down slowly in the seat next to Heero. He looked at me, eyeing me uneasily. I could see him shift so that there was a little more room between the two of us. I sighed, trying to pull my attention towards the actual movie, rather than Heero Yuy.

"Is everything okay from this morning?"

He nodded.

"Good." What else could I say? "What was wrong?"

He looked at me and took a breath, as if he were about to talk, but instead got up, and walked up the stairs. I sat, astonished. "Don't sweat it, Tro, he's been like that lately," Duo commented between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"Has he talked to you at all?"

"Nope, not a word."

"To anyone?"

"Not that I've heard. Well, other than Sally, that is, who seems to be coming by more and more. I don't know what to think of that one."

"I know what you mean." I sighed, standing. "I want him to say something."

"Good luck!"

I trudged up the stairs slowly, listening for his movement upstairs. If my memory served me, no one else was home other than Duo, Heero, and I, and he was now the only one upstairs. "Heero?" There wasn't a sound. I walked into his room, seeing him lying there, but not in a fetal position.

"Heero, can I ask you what's been going on?"

He sat up and turned to me, his eyes kind of dull.

"Heero?"

"Trowa..." He said gently, but it wasn't his voice. It was lighter than the normal gruff Heero I was used to. Heero then looked as if he were internally scolding himself, looking away from me and out the window, trying to divert his face from my direction.

"What... what's happened to you, Heero?"

"The war died out, and I stopped the treatments," he said, practically inaudibly.

"What treatments?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I never should have brought it up. Get out, will you?"

--

This was the third time that week that Sally had come by, and I wasn't the only one that was cluing into something weird. I did not tell a soul that Heero had actually spoken to me, but instead assured them all that he still hadn't spoken a word to any of us other than Sally. I was becoming more and more anxious. Treatments? What kind of treatments would Heero need? Was this all Dr. J's idea?

I stood outside his room, my closed fist a few inches away from his door, threatening to knock it. Finally I inhaled a breath of air and knocked. Sally opened the door. "Oh, hi, Trowa. Funny, we were just talking about you."

My ears perked. Since when did Heero and Sally hold conversations about me? "What about me where you speaking of?"

Sally smiled and signaled for me to come in. "I think Heero should really explain. Well, I have to be going, Heero, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Heero nodded and waved slightly as Sally walked out of the room. He had this blank, almost child-like look on his face.

"What is it, Heero?"

"Sally said I should talk to you about what I said." Again! Again is voice is strange.

"Alright..."

"Trowa... I'm... uh-" Heero stopped immediately as the door flew open, Duo bounding through.

"How you feeling today, Hee-chan?"

I felt as if I were about to fall over. I wondered if Duo was born with this kind of bad timing. Heero sighed and fell over on his bed, curling up again slightly.

"Was he talking to you?"

"Nope." I answered quietly, kicking at the ground.

Duo threw up his hands, sighing. "Jeez!"

--

We were all sitting at the table, Wu Fei reading the paper, Duo poking him in order to receive the comics, and Quatre and I drinking some tea. I turned my head slightly as I heard some one come up the walk and then the door opening. It was, once again, Sally and Heero, who seemed to now be the inseparable pair. I was ready to ask if they were dating... if I could actually get up the nerve to speak more than a sentence to Heero to begin with.

Heero gave Sally a strange look, scared I would say, though it was completely out of Heero's character to do so. Sally waved and touched his arm gently, as for reassurance, and Heero hurried up the stairs. "Boys?" Sally addressed us all, each one of us locking eyes on her. "There's something we have to talk about, I think."

"What's going down, Sally?" Duo grinned widely and put his elbows on the table, propping up his face. "Do we finally get to hear about Hee-chan?"

"Sally, is he okay?" I asked softly.

Her eyes turned to me and she smiled softly. "Heero's a little... afraid to address the problems with all of you, so I'm here as a mediator. Is that okay?"

Everyone nodded. I was getting more and more anxious.

"You see, I've known about Heero's... problem, lets call it, for some time now, since I think around the first time you encountered Heero, Duo."

"Yeah, but he never acted this sick before!"

"Well, that was before he stopped the medication." Sally sat down, running her fingers through her hair. "This is going to be tough to explain."

"Sally, just tell us, will you?" I was begging now. It was all too strange.

"Well, bluntly, Heero isn't exactly the boy you know him as. He is actually a she."

"WHAT?" Duo's elbows dropped out from beneath his head, sending it plummeting into the table. "Heero's a chick?"

Duo was the only one of us who could speak at that point. Heero, a girl? Yes, I'd like to hear this explained, since it seemed so far fetched.

"They used the works on poor little Hee-chan. Hormone suppressants galore! Under my regulation, we slowly weaned Heero off of them, and now he's healthily going back to being a she. You see, the reason why he was so... incapacitated a few days ago was because it was Heero's first menstrual cycle and she was having extreme cramps-"

"Whoa! Way too much information." Duo's face turned up in disgust at the idea.

I stood up from my chair and walked for the stairs.

"Trowa?"

I stopped. "Yes?"

I could hear Sally get up and walk over to where I was standing. She lowered her voice. "It may sound weird, Trowa, but her mind works like a girls, and has for some time. Just don't upset her, okay?"

"I'll try..." I said silently, confused and... blushing. Was she insinuating that... or am I just looking too hard? I walked up the stairs finally. I reached Heero's door and knocked softly.

"Come in." It sounded more like his... or should I say her normal voice.

"Heero?" I walked in slowly, seeing Heero sitting in the chair at his desk, but doing nothing. Even now, in my head, I can't decide whether to refer to him as a her.

"I tried to tell you before, but Duo-"

"Yes, I've supposed that now." I answer quickly, feeling slightly bad about running over whatever Heero had wanted to say.

"Is it strange?"

"Strange?" I squeaked slightly. "Strange doesn't even begin to explain it. I feel both shocked and embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" She actually raised her head to look at me, eyes wide with some kind of innocence.

"I've..." I cleared my throat. "It's strange now when I consider how much I've seen of you but never guessed that..."

Heero moved his (her or his? I've decided I cannot call him a she, it's too odd) hands over his chest, as if covering himself more. "You never..."

"No!" I said quickly. "I never looked while you were unconscious. It's... wrong... or..."

"Sally said it was difficult to tell. She said I'll start... changing now."

I gulped slightly, something I couldn't help. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Will you still be staying here?"

"I think I should go, you're all going to be uncomfortable."

"No." I was surprised at my automatic reaction.

"No, what?"

"Don't go," I said softly.

"But..."

I cleared my throat. "Just because you're female, doesn't mean you're no longer a friend to any of us. You've still got the same personality. You're still our fellow pilot and..." My mind could only fall on one last thing, only pertaining to me, that I wouldn't say.

"And?" Heero stood up, standing right in front of me. She locked eyes with me.

"E-" I made nothing but a scratching sound in my throat. What was I supposed to say? And what did Sally mean by she always thought like a girl? This day was just more and more confusing.

Heero's face evolved into a death glare. "Trowa..." I could hear the signature Yuy growl in his voice, making me want to flee.

"And... you're important to the house... as a unit..." Wow, how unemotional could I get?

Heero's face sunk into an unemotional puddle.

I could see no fixing to this situation except... I reached up my hands and slid them onto her cheeks, cupping them. I had never... kissed anyone before and maybe... I dropped all the worries, all the anxieties for just a moment, and bent in, kissing Heero sweetly, or at least what seemed sweet to me. "And you're important to me..." Was that enough to save me?

I opened my eyes to see hers still closed, her lips still slightly parted from the kiss. There was a bright blush on Heero's cheeks, making her... look even more attractive. Heero's eyes shot open, the blue automatically pulling me in. In a second, they were gone, because Heero had run out, out of my light grasp. I stood, bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note from a happy author:_

_Hi, kids! Sorry this took so long, but I'd like to say that I am officially back in the fanfic business. Since college has not killed me, I now have time to write! Hurrah! As my first sign of love, here is the next chapter. Trowa becomes a man! Yeah! Wooooo! (but I end up thinking, "Too bad it's with a girl.")_

--

Heero was changing, slowly but surely.

Quatre's sisters and Sally decided to celebrate Heero's new found figure with a shopping trip. Of course, Quatre decided that all of us had to join in on the festivities.

As if fate (or Quatre or Sally, for that matter) were playing a cruel joke, Heero and I were stuck in a car together, alone.

"I wanted to apologize," I stammered, attempting to break the more than awkward silence between us.

"You don't need to." She smiled softly, staring at her hands.

"But, I…"

"You followed your emotions, that's all." She had said that to me, once, to follow your emotions. My mind reached back to that time, when Heero was still… Heero. Lost in my memories, I had not noticed her leaning in. It was not until her lips were pressed so perfectly against mine that I snapped out of it. The kiss was chaste, and painfully short.

Heero sat back, close enough now that her leg was touching mine. I could not bring myself to say a word, but instead, just grasped onto her hand, cradling it in mine. We stayed like that until arrival, when Quatre's sisters and Sally stole her away, leaving us men to fend for ourselves.

Eventually, Quatre, Wu Fei, and Duo ended up abandoning me, complaining that I was acting "too spacey" (as Duo so eloquently put it). Alone, confused, but happy, I walked aimlessly around the mall. I was hoping desperately that I would find Heero, see her at some point in my wandering, but Heero failed to appear. I contented myself, instead, to finding a gift for her.

I was a mess with finding Heero something, but ended up with a box in my pocket nonetheless. As I was walking back to the car, hoping that someone would be there, I heard a shout.

"Heero!"

Immediately, I turned to the voice… Relena. I saw her standing there, Heero in front of her. I ran for the two of them, but it was too late and Relena slapped Heero across the face. I grabbed Heero, holding her in my arms.

"For once, Relena, could you think of someone other than yourself?" I looked down at Heero who was staring silently into my chest, her cheek bright red. "Can't you see she's having a hard enough time without you screaming at her?"

"What?"

I don't think Relena was used to being questions, especially not by me. "Just leave her alone." I moved my attention back to Heero. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, arigato." She smiled softly.

"Tro! Stop taking advantage of Hee-chan!" Duo's face appeared behind Heero's, causing me to jump back from her. "Aw, look, he's blushing!"

--

I snuck quietly into Heero's room, praying that she would still be in the shower. I found her room empty, thankfully, and began to coax the small box out of my pocket. As I placed it on her desk, the door clicked.

"Trowa?"

I turned around quickly, blocking the box with my body. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She was clutching a yellow towel around her body, her hair dripping and messy.

"I… uh… um…" I could feel the burning rising in my cheeks and my brain failing on all levels.

She walked up to me, so close that I could see the droplets of water still stuck to her skin. "Arigato, for today."

"Huh?" My brain was still not in full function.

"With Relena." Her face fell slightly. "She was yelling about how I had led her on and… I just didn't know what to do."

"It's alright." I wrapped my arms around her, feeling the cool dampness of her skin and the sweet smell of her hair. I kissed her shoulder softly, smiling as she gasped slightly.

"Trowa!" She pulled away from me, her face bright red.

"Heero, I have something for you." I reached behind my back and produced the box.

Heero tucked her towel and took the box from my hands, opening it slowly. "Trowa!" she gasped. She took the necklace out and I took the box, placing it back on the desk. As I looked back at Heero, she was just clasping the silver chain around her neck, the small blue-stoned star sitting right about her breasts. Her breasts! I didn't even notice! She's standing in front of me in nothing but a towel!

"Arigato, Trowa…" Heero pushed herself onto her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Arigato…" Her lips crushed into mine, here while body pressed against me. I reached my arms around her back… just in time to feel her towel slip past my fingers.

I pulled away slowly and my eyes were drawn down. Wow. My head was spinning and I could feel my pants becoming too tight for my liking.

"Do you… do you like how it looks?"

I looked back at her face and saw the embarrassment in her eyes. "You're beautiful." I let go of her and reached down, bringing the towel back up around her body. "But that's not why I want you."

"What?"

"Before…" I sighed. This was tough. "I've felt something for you since I helped you after you self destructed. I thought I was crazy."

"But I was a boy."

"I told myself that a lot. But in the end… I decided it wasn't the boy part of you, or now the girl part of you, but it was just you… your drive, your bravery, your beauty." I smiled and ran my hand down her side, resting it on her newly formed hip. "This is just an added plus."

She smiled widely, surprising me. "Then, Trowa," she dropped the towel purposefully this time, "Why don't you take advantage of this gift?"


End file.
